


A Humid Night

by CampeDiem



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampeDiem/pseuds/CampeDiem
Summary: Max is sneaking around the camp one night hoping to set up another prank. However, he discovers something about David and Gwen and how they may be a lot closer than just co-counsellors.





	A Humid Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I whipped this up because I thought it would be a fun thing to write about. A bit of fluff here, a good chuckle there, and soon enough I had a short fic on my hands. I hope you all enjoy reading it! It’s been a while since I’ve written anything like this, so feel free to leave your comments/critiques!

Nights at Camp Campbell were usually very quiet and peaceful. While the campers slept the only noises would be the occasional growl of a raccoon, the rustle of wind through the trees or the lapping of waves from Lake Lilac. Those with a rustic bent would call the conditions idyllic. However, something cut through the soft sounds of the night - the quick pattering of feet in the dirt as a small figure dashed along the path towards the counsellors cabin. Luckily the moon was full so the figure had more than enough light to navigate through the woods.

Max soon reached the door of the cabin, taking a moment to catch his breath. Normally he’d be asleep with everyone else but an extra pot from his Mrs. Coffee machine ensured he’d be alert for this mission. The objective: find David’s credit card. His latest prank had been a great success but to do it again he’d need to order refills.

He reached the cabin and crept along the wall, passing the door and heading towards a window. He knew the door would be too risky – the slightest creak from it would alert David and Gwen. David most likely – Max wouldn’t have been surprised if David didn’t sleep at all, instead just laying awake thinking about trees and birds or some other nature-y bullshit.

That left the window as the better option, but on his approach he noticed the light was still on. It was not a huge setback though, he could just camp out and wait for them to fall asleep. He sat down beside the window and took in a breath of the humid summer air. The past couple days had been hotter than usual and the humidity caused the warmth to linger long into the night. Because of that the window in the counsellors cabin was still open to let the breeze through. This would only make things easier for him – an already open window would not creak and would let him slip in undetected.

The one downside was that the open window meant he could hear his counsellors inside, especially the banter from David, who’s only settings seemed to be ‘Annoying’ and ‘Annoying as fuck’.

“And that is why I sleep with that small log there,” David said, finishing what was probably another of his long-winded stories. “It’s nice to wake up and start the day with a bit of nature beside you!”

“Well you’re not the only guy who wakes up with some wood in the morning,” Gwen added, snickering a bit.

“Huh?” David asked, obviously not getting the joke.

“Never mind, don’t worry about it,” she replied. Max heard a soft thump, like clothes hitting the floor before Gwen let out a satisfied sigh.

“Ugh, it’s still so hot in here! Been waiting all day to get out of my shirt! Hey David, any way you can crack the window open more?”

“Sure thing! It’ll be great to get some more of the forest air tonight!” Max heard him say before stepping towards the window. He had just enough time to scoot to the side and press himself right up against the wall to stay out of sight. He could see David’s shadow in the light from the cabin approach and reach to push the window up more. “How’s that?” he asked.

“Better,” she replied.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw David turn around and sit on the windowsill, his back facing the outside. Fortunately he was leaning slightly forward, otherwise he might have spotted Max only a few feet away. Max could see David’s shirt was damp with sweat along his back and under his arms.

“I mean, I like a good warm day as much as anyone, but even I wouldn’t mind a break from the heat,” David added. “Some cooler weather would be nice, like in the fall, when the leaves start changing colour-“

“And when I can get some pumpkin spice stuff,” Gwen chipped in, stepping towards the window and leaning her arms on the sill to get some more of the breeze. Out of the corner of his eye Max could see she was still in her bra, her bare arms still a bit sweaty from the warm night. Fortunately she wasn’t leaning out too far either. She let out a sigh.

“Hey you alright?” David asked.

“I still can’t believe the kids managed to rig a quadcopter drone with a paintball gun today. How do they even get this stuff?! And why was it only going after Space Kid?!” Gwen griped.

_‘Well anything’s possible with Amazon, David’s credit card and a facial recognition program Neil wrote up.’_

“I don’t know, but at least it ran out of ammo,” David added.

_‘For now - come on, why can’t you two go to sleep so I can order more paintballs?’_ Max thought. _‘If I have to wait any longer I’ll turn it on you two next!’_

There was a quiet moment before David started to fidget a bit, obviously uncomfortable. Gwen noticed his motions. “You know, you don’t need to keep your gross sticky shirt on – I’m feeling pretty good without mine,” she offered.

“Yeah? Alright,” he said, before reaching for his collar to pull his shirt off. He gave a few tugs but the soaked fabric refused to budge.

“Need some help?” she offered.

He gave a couple more pulls before nodding at her. She stepped in front of him and gently grabbed the hem of his shirt. She was able to peel the damp fabric easily off of him, up and over his head, finally freeing him from the damp prison.

“Better?”

“Yeah,” he said, taking a deep breath as the breeze brushed along his back.

_‘Okay... they’re weirdly comfortable with each other,’_  Max thought, but decided to chalk it up to just having to live together in a one-room cabin. Part of him wondered if he should try to retreat now, but David was still sitting on the window sill. He remained as still as if he were facing a T-Rex to avoid catching his attention.

_‘Though why are they staring at each other like that?’_  Gwen was only a few inches from David, still holding his damp shirt.

“The kids are all asleep?” she asked.

“Yep, even Max was sound asleep when I checked,” he replied.

_‘Heh, guess again camp man’._

“It’s just us.”

“Good. Been waiting all day for this,” she said.

He saw Gwen get even closer to David, finally dropping his shirt. Max leaned over just enough to see what going on, expecting them to step away and finally head to bed.

He hadn’t expected her to wrap her arms around David’s neck.

Nor did he expect David to place his hands on her hips and pull her in closer.

And he certainly didn’t expect Gwen to lean in for a long kiss with David. Not a quick kiss on the cheek or the nose - a full blown mouthy kiss... with David.

_‘What?’_

_’What the fuck?’_

_’There’s no way...’_

_’No fucking way!’_

Something definitely fried itself in Max’s head, as for the first time in his life he was rendered speechless.

_‘Holy crap this can’t be real!’_  But it was, as David pulled her right up against his chest while she started playing a bit with his hair.

_‘No way, this actually real... and really gross! Ew, why of all people does it have to be them?! Should I even bother waiting to get the card now?’_  Max thought, just as they broke off to take a breath.

“So…. your place or mine?” Gwen asked, grinning.

“How about mine? I haven’t been in my bed for a few nights,” David replied, “But in a bit, I’m having enough fun with this.”

_‘Never mind, not dealing with this, I’m out,’_ Max thought, deciding he’d had enough and wanted to get away from the sappy lovebirds.

“No argument here,” Gwen said, leaning in to kiss his neck as Max started to scoot away, still pressing against the wall. He hoped to get around the corner and out of sight of them to make a break for it. Whether it was karma or just bad luck, where David was sitting meant anyone leaning over his shoulder was out the window. It also happened that Gwen had picked the side of his neck that was closer to Max. After giving David a few kisses there she turned her head the other way to rest on his shoulder, eyes closed, while David slid his hands up her back to reach for her bra strap. That meant that when she opened her eyes, they were staring directly at Max, who had only gotten a few steps farther away.

It actually took a couple seconds for what she was seeing to register but when it did, her face went from excited to enraged instantly.

“MOTHERFUCKER!” she bellowed, causing David to yelp.

“Oh my gosh, I’m sorry, was I going too fast with this?” David said, panicking.

“No, look!” she screamed, pointing at Max. David leaned back to see past her head and screamed his high scream when he saw the kid.

“Aw shit,” Max muttered before bolting away. He only got a few strides in before he heard the cabin door slam open. He didn’t want to look back, but he heard the pair of boots charging after him before a pair of hands yanked him off the ground. He squirmed as he heard Gwen curse under her breath while taking him back into the cabin. He was half-dropped, half-thrown into one of the chairs as he saw David hastily put his shirt back on.

“You little pervy sneak!” she growled, grabbing her own shirt and throwing it over her head.

“Max, don’t you know it’s an hour past your bed time?” David scolded. “What are you doing still up?”

“Apparently catching my two counsellors hooking up,” he snarked back, smirking at them.

“No, it’s not what you think. You’re, uh… you’re dreaming! It’s not real!” David stammered, causing Gwen to groan and bury her face in her palms. “If you go back to your tent you’ll wake up and this never happened!”

“Ha! Yeah right! Like I’d ever dream about something as gross as you two tongue wrestling! Don’t try to deny it was happening.“

David stammered a bit, trying to think of another cover but Gwen knew that owning up to it would be the best play here. “Then we won’t,” she replied, keeping her voice calm. “Fine, you got us, there’s no point hiding it now but honestly, where do you get off spying on people’s private time like that?”

“I wasn’t expecting to catch you guys doing anything! I was just hoping to just swipe David’s card when you were asleep to order more paintballs.”

She scowled, before turning to David, “Guess we found our drone pilot.”

“Honestly, it took you that long to figure that out? I thought you guys knew me by now,” Max snarked.

“Look, I know this is a surprise, but this is something you should just forget about and then go back to bed,” David put in. “This can be just our own little secret, like when we took you out for pizza-“

“Why do you want it to be a secret?” Max cut in.

“Because don’t you know how embarrassing this would be if it got out?” David replied. “That’s also assuming we don’t get in trouble!”

“Get in trouble with who?” Max shot back. “Campbell’s been put on a leash, and I doubt the Quartermaster would even care. It’s literally just you two in charge now.”

“Actually now that you mention it, yeah, we are in charge!” Gwen said, chuckling a little before turning to David. “Though I would’ve thought being in charge would pay better.”

“In charge or not, I still think it’d be best if we kept this between us,” David continued.

“Yeah right, by lunch everyone in the camp will know about you two,” Max replied, a smug smile on his face. “Man, Neil and Nikki are not going to believe this!”

“Knowing them, I doubt they’d care for long – Nikki cares more about her adventures and Neil is probably still scarred enough from Parents Day he won’t want to think about anyone else hooking up,” Gwen retorted. “Same goes for everyone else here. Honestly so much crazy shit happens here every other day I doubt it would register for long.”

“Hah! You wanna bet?” Max asked.

“That depends on what you’re betting,” she replied, cocking an eyebrow.

“No, no bets, this is serious!” David cut in. “I mean, it’s not like this has been affecting our jobs or how we run things. We’re still your counsellors, and I think we’ve been good at keeping things… discrete. After all, even you had no idea until now, and you’re usually good at figuring things out.”

“Hey, better late than never, isn’t that what you always say?” Max replied, smirking. “Okay, I gotta ask – how long?”

“How long what?” Gwen asked.

“How long has this been going on?”

“Just a couple weeks,” David replied.

“Ahh alright – not long enough for it to be a rebound from Bonquesha,” Max teased.

“Hey, I wouldn’t… that’s not… how do you even know what rebounds are?” David shot back, a bit flustered.

“Come on, kids aren’t as innocent anymore. We hear things when you think we’re not listening,” Max replied. “Next question, how did it start?”

That one was actually a hard one for the two adults. “It was… actually I don’t know,” Gwen replied. “Like, maybe it started small, just us hanging out and having fun, and then… it just happened one day.”

“Yeah, it was more like we just… got along or clicked, right until we… until… until we just realized our feelings and made it official, yeah,” David added, taking care to not mention the definitely-not-age-appropriate part of the story about what had kicked off their relationship.

Fortunately Max seemed to accept their answers, despite them being vague. “Well I’ve got to hand it to you, I never thought you would be willing to put up with David’s annoying personality enough to want to date him,” he said to Gwen.

“Well technically we haven’t been out on a proper date yet-“

“Hey, I still think this counts as dating,” she cut in. “And for your information, he can be really charming when he wants to,” she finished with a grin, before looking over at David. He didn’t say anything in response, only starting to blush at her compliment.

“Ugh, you’re starting to get as sappy as him,” Max griped.

“Well if you don’t like it, you can head back to bed to get away from us,” Gwen suggested, “And maybe try to not make a scene about this tomorrow.”

Max scowled, grumbling, “I’ll think about it,” before trudging off towards the door, soon leaving the two counsellors on their own.

Both of them let out a sigh after the stressful exchange. “Well so much for our quiet night,” David said.

“Yeah, I hate to say it but that kinda killed the mood for me. Hope you didn’t have your hopes up too much for tonight,” Gwen added.

“Well… maybe a little,” David replied, blushing slightly, “But only if it would have been okay with you.”

She chuckled and smiled back. “Of course it was… I was cool with where your hands were going before I spotted the little shit.”

“Do you think he’ll tell everyone?”

“If he does… we’ll just have to roll with it,” she replied, shrugging her shoulders.

There was a moment of quiet as David returned to the window, looking concerned.

“You alright?” she asked.

“Yeah, it’s just…” he paused, trying to find the right words. “Do you think what we’re doing is okay?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, us being together.”

“I think so – I didn’t see anything in the contract that forbade it,” she said, chuckling. “Besides, it’s like you said, we’ve been good at keeping up appearances with work. No PDA in front of the kids, not getting distracted when running events… except for maybe me stealing a look or two at you,” she added with a wink.

“And me this morning,” David added. He had been feeling a little bold during breakfast. While the Quartermaster served the campers, Gwen started to clean up and he noted they were both out of sight of everyone. Taking a chance, he stepped over and gave her a hug from behind and a quick kiss on the cheek. They didn’t need to say anything more to each other – the gesture said all he had wanted to.

“Mmm, it was nice though,” she said, wrapping her arms around him from behind.

“Glad you liked it,” he added, turning around to face her, letting his hands rest on her hips. They leaned in close, letting their noses brush against each other before closing the gap with another kiss. He kept it soft and slow, preferring to let her set the pace. Fortunately she was content with the slower pace of this kiss, before breaking off.

“Besides, I doubt we’ve been the first counsellors to fool around while working here. Wouldn’t surprise me if those two hooked up when they were here,” she said, pointing her thumb to one of the pictures on the cork board. It was a group photo from David’s time as a camper. The kids were in front and behind them was a younger Cameron Campbell, the quartermaster and two young adults. David remembered them – Darla and Greg – they had been his counsellors during his first year at camp.

“Maybe… if there was something between them, I didn’t notice it,” he said.

“Well, maybe they were good at being discrete like us,” she added. “I’m just saying, you take a guy and a girl, stick them in the woods for a few months on their own and things can happen if there’s a spark, or they connect… or they just get bored.”

David chuckled at that. “Well I wouldn’t call this summer boring, that’s for sure.”

“No, it’s certainly been one adventure after another. This part has certainly been a highlight,” she said, grinning as she leaned into his chest. He moved his hands around her back, giving it a gentle rub and earning a contented sigh from her.

“Hey Gwen?”

“Mmm?”

“Is it okay I haven’t taken you out on a real date yet?”

“Of course!” she replied, looking up into his eyes. “It’s not like we’d be able to with having to look after this place from sunrise to sunset, but we’ve made it work here. Trust me, we wouldn’t have gone this far if I wasn’t having a good time with you already.” She gave him a soft kiss on his chin to help ease his worry.

“That’s good… I guess I always thought it best to at have at least a few dates before you…”

“Start sleeping together?” she finished and he nodded. “I get that, but sometimes these things happen in a different order or at different speeds. Like, yeah we haven’t done the usual date stuff but instead we got to enjoy a campfire together, or our walks under the stars-”

“Or when we snuck into the mess hall to make late night cookies for ourselves,” he added.

“Exactly. We had all that, so I never felt I was missing anything.”

“I’m glad,” he said, smiling. “Having this with you has probably been the best part of my summer too.”

He leaned in for another kiss while she sighed in contentment. One of his hands reached around her lower back to pull her closer, while the other reached behind her head. In one motion, he slid off her hair tie and let her ponytail loose. She broke off the kiss to shake her head a bit and let her hair flow down and over her shoulders, before letting out a small giggle.

“What’s so funny?” he asked.

“Just you,” she replied. “You’ve always gone for the hair tie first chance you get. You really like me with my hair down don’t you?”

“Yeah, just something about it,” he said, running the tips of his fingers through her hair, “It just makes you look even more beautiful.”

“You old softy,” she grinned. “Thanks.”

She wasn’t sure how to tell him that he had been the only guy who was not family who had called her beautiful.

“I do want to take you out sometime though. You deserve a real date,” he continued. “Dinner, maybe some dancing?”

“Mmm that sounds nice, but when would we find the time for it?”

“How about… right at the end of the summer, when everyone else is gone? We could head into town… and then have the whole camp to ourselves the night after,” he suggested with a wink.

She giggled a bit, enjoying how he’d gotten a bit more playful with her the past few weeks. “Sounds like a date, and one that will be worth the wait too. Though… it would be fun to get away before then. Even just one night, to have a break and not have the risk of any more interruptions.”

David thought on that for a moment. “Well… I do have a little spot just down the road, outside the property. A campsite, but not like this. It’s really just this nice clearing I found and sometimes go to on my days off.”

Gwen chuckled. “Of course, only you would go camping on your days off.”

“Is that so bad?” he countered. “It’s close enough we could go for just the night, after everyone’s asleep. We’d need to get up a little bit early to get back before anyone wakes up, but not by much. It’s very… private as well.”

“Oh? Well, if it’s that good I think I could handle an early start with an extra cup of coffee… or two, depending on how late we keep each other up.” It was Gwen’s turn to wink now, making David blush again.

They shared a few more kisses, but despite the breeze from the window, their shirts were soon sticking to them again from the humid night.

“Ugh, I just wish we could get away from the heat,” she griped. “Some ice cream or a popsicle would be awesome.”

“I could go for a good rain storm. It’d clear the humidity out the air. Call me crazy but I’d love to sit out there and get soaked with some cool water…” He trailed off, turning to look outside the window towards the lake. “Hey, what would you say about a swim?”

Gwen thought for a moment, before another grin spread across her face, “Yeah, a dip in the lake does sound good.” She placed one more kiss on his nose.

“Great! I’ll just get my bathing suit on,” he said, starting to step towards his dresser.

“Actually… what if we went without our suits,” she added, her grin widening while an eyebrow cocked up seductively.

“But without them we’d be… ohhhhh,” he said, the realization taking a few seconds to sink in. “You don’t think it’d be too risky for getting caught?”

“Nah, I’d bet Max is hunkered down in his tent to avoid a repeat of earlier – plus it’s dark enough and the lake is much farther from the camper’s tents.”

“Alright, after you,” he replied, opening the door for her. She stepped out the door, making sure to put just a bit more sway in her hips as she passed him. She glanced back and caught him staring down there for a second before his eye snapped back up.

“Enjoying the view?” she asked.

“I always do,” he replied, before they both stepped out and started walking towards the lake.


End file.
